


Tangible

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Leashes, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be no question, no room for doubt as he crawls along the floor after the man that he loves, that Blaine belongs one hundred percent and unequivocally to this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6702.html?thread=160558#t160558) at the 1SM

Being Kurt Hummel’s boyfriend was an amazing experience. Blaine got to cuddle up to him at night. Got to hear his perfectly, imperfect showing singing in the mornings and watching him sashay his way around the living room, dusting on the weekends.

It was wonderful.

But it was here, in the middle of a BDSM club, that Blaine really felt the best. It wasn’t watching the acts going on around them. It wasn’t seeing all the instruments he might like to be tied up to. The drinks did nothing to attract his adoration and the music left little to be desired. But he loved being here, sometimes he begged to come, being the best boy he could in order to make his Master happy and agreeable.

Why?

Because whenever they come Master takes on even more control. He carefully picks out the clothes that Blaine will wear. Making sure it’s something that he will be comfortable in, but still pleases Master. Next he carefully styles Blaine’s hair. Instead of the usual ton of gel that is used, his curls are captured only in a bit of mouse so that Master can run his fingers through them whenever he pleases throughout the night.

But that is not the best part of all. The truly best part is that as soon as they enter the room, Blaine is pushed to his knees, where he will stay the entire night. From his bag, Master will pull out a long strip of leather: a leash. He will then attach it to the ring that so often rests empty along Blaine’s collar. And then, and then… everyone will know that he is Masters. There will be no question, no room for doubt as he crawls along the floor after the man that he loves, that Blaine belongs one hundred percent and unequivocally to this man.

And he wants it no other way.


End file.
